Leave Out All The Rest
by Dragoness101
Summary: The first chapter uses Leave Out All The Rest, by Linkin Park. In Draco's Pov.  Chapter two is there wedding day. In Hermione Pov.
1. Chapter 1

_I dreamed I was missing  
>You were so scared<br>But no one would listen  
>Cause no one else cared<br>After my dreaming  
>I woke with this fear<br>What am I leaving  
>When I'm done here<br>_

I, Draco Malfoy, may not show it, but I have many fears. No I'm not scared of spiders, mice or any other similar fears. No I'm scared that because of my past, my family and the ones I love will have to deal with the reputation of having a Death Eater in the family. There are so many people my stupid decisions as a youth have affected. The person I regret having to deal with my past the most is my Fiancé, the one and only Hermione Granger.

_So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know<br>When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<br>And don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest<br>Leave out all the rest_

I hate that because when I was a youth I made lots of bad decisions. Most of them were out of fear. I want to leave a positive mark on the world. I don't want to be remembered as a death eater, I want to remembered as a kind man who worked past his fears. I hate that Hermione lost all of her friends and support from the wizarding community when she started to date me. She deserves so much better.__

_Don't be afraid  
>I've taking my beating<br>I've shed that I'm here  
>I'm strong on the surface<br>Not all the way through  
>I've never been perfect<br>But neither have you  
><em>

I don't want them to suffer for what I have done. To everyone else I appear to be unemotional. That is just a mask I put on. No one can know how emotional I have become. As a Malfoy I was always taught that any type of emotion is weakness, I have discovered that is false. Love and happiness made me stronger than fear ever had. But no one can know this. It is a Malfoy trait, to be stubborn beyond being reasonable.

_So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know<br>When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<em>

_Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<br>Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty  
>Keep me in your memory<br>Leave out all the rest  
>Leave out all the rest<em>

I hope that everyone within the wizarding world can one day forgive me. I might have been a Death Eater, but it wasn't by choice. I had to do what was best for my family. I was too much of a coward to discover that by doing what I thought was right I had really destroyed the only chance my family ever had of gaining the respect and loyalty of other wizards.__

_Forgetting  
>All the hurt inside<br>You've learned to hide so well  
>Pretending<br>Someone else can come and save me from myself  
>I can't be who you are<em>

Whenever Hermione is in public she gets all types of stares. She uses to have the whole wizarding worlds respect and gratitude. She lost it all the day she was seen talking to me. On the outside you wouldn't think it was affecting her. But it must be. Who could not be affected by people staring and pointing at you for all the wrong reasons? She is so strong, she has the strength to handle everything the media puts her through and she also is my source of strength. How can she do it? I can't be as brilliant as her.__

_When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<br>Don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest<br>Leave out all the rest_

I hope that when I do die it is from natural causes and that when I do pass on that Hermione will regain all the respect she has lost. I don't ever want her to forget me though. I want her to remember all the good times we had. I don't ever want to be remembered as the rude, selfish Death Eater. I want to be remembered for who I have become, not who I was in the past. __

_Forgetting  
>All the hurt inside<br>You've learned to hide so well  
>Pretending<br>Someone else can come and save me from myself  
>I can't be who you are<br>I can't be who you are_

No one is perfect, but to me she is the most perfect woman in the world. She has stood by me instead of staying with her friends. She gave up everything to be with me. But I wasn't worth it. Now, thanks to her, I believe that I am a changed man, a man who does deserve the one and only Hermione Granger's love.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day; it is my wedding day, the best day of my life. Well it should be the best day of my live. I'm happy, but I'm also sad. If you told me when I was in school that I would be here getting married to Draco Malfoy I would have laughed at you and booked you into the hospital wing. But then again in school I would have said that Harry and Ronald would still be standing here at my side. They would be clueless, running around trying to get everything ready and they would be here asking me if I wanted to change my mind, they would never judge me. They would say they're going to have a word to my groom and would warn him if he ever hurt me that he would have them to deal with. As I thought of Harry and Ronald tears came to my eyes, they betrayed me. They hurt me in the worst possible way.

Once I told them as well as the wizarding world that I was dating Draco Malfoy everything fell apart. All the respect I had all disappeared. Everyone including my lifelong friends called me a traitor. Me, the only female and brains within the golden trio, the Gryffindor princess, me Hermione Granger. They had the nerve to call me a traitor. Because of this I lost my job within the ministry of magic; I had been working towards house elf's rights. Then suddenly out of nowhere a week after me Draco and I went public they told me that my 'project' was going nowhere and I needed to get a new job. Well three months later I still hadn't been hired. I think that has been Harry's doing. He must think if I can't work I will 'see reason' and dump Draco. I now help Draco with the fine points of his business. Together we own most of the cauldron production companies as well as the potion ingredients trade. I do love my new job, but I wanted to make a difference for the house elves, they like me are so underprivileged.

I've told myself many times that there is no point dwelling in the past. I am happy now, I have Draco. I love my job and I'm going to be married today. I have no idea how I became so lucky, I'm just a bookworm, a plain Jane. How is it that I caught the eye of Draco Malfoy? The most intelligent and charming man within England. He is witty and can actually keep up with my intelligence. My whole life I have spent my time with Harry and Ronald, who had the intelligence of a flobberworm. So to have a conversation with Draco was a breath of fresh air. That's how we were reacquainted after the war. We were made partners by Professor Snape as Head Girl and Boy as well as in potions class. At first it was a disaster. It was the only time at Hogwarts I got a troll. I didn't think he had changed, once a deatheater always I deatheater I thought. I will admit this...I was wrong. Draco never wanted any of that. Yes he was a spoilt child, he was rude and a trouble maker but he didn't want to kill and torture people.

Looking at myself in the mirror I finally can come to terms with what has happened. My life is different from when I grew up, but in many ways it is better. So I will walk down the aisle today, with my head held high. I love Draco; I won't leave him just because it is what is expected of me.


End file.
